Rape Trees
A peaceful plant despite the name, they remarkably survived the Great War mostly intact. They are scarred by an Older War however, being stigmatized from the actions of Japanese soldiers. They now serve as a reminder of hate and suffering. Biology Rape Trees are deciduous, shedding their leaves during the autumn and going dormant for the winter. It has flowers that bloom during the summer, often attracting birds and browsing creatures to consume seeds that will asexually spread the trees farther. Sprouting trees can show a surprising variety of features, even if from the same parent. This is due to the merger of the sub-species of Acer into the blanket term Rape Trees. The Tree can also take on the form of a large bush, though the distinction isn't one of great importance for those nearby and the animals that feed off of them. trees often reach maturity after three years, and can reproduce well into their hundreds. Properties Rape Trees have leaves that end in either five, seven or nine points and can be a variety of colors, though red and green are the most common color. The leaves will change colors in the autumn however, so yellows and even a few blues can be seen during that time of the year. The roots and branches can be crushed and boiled in a paste used by the less politically inclined wasters as a healing salve, though the majority of those who encounter it don't use it for such. The roots have become thin and twisted since the war, which allows them to penetrate further into the earth for water. Habitat Rape Trees are prevalent throughout China, especially the coastal regions, where they feed off of the abundant water supply. They are often found in shady areas as they prefer indirect sunlight, though in colder climates will be found in the open. Many are also in residential areas, with more than one family keeping one in the yard, though these people are often shunned by their neighbors. Rape Trees can be grown in a pot, though this is rarely seen. Cultural Significance Rape Trees are considered taboo by most in post-war China, as they are seen as a constant reminder of the Rape, which has been mixed with The Great War in the centuries since. This belief has not stopped the more downtrodden and less politically caring from growing however, as it's products can be used medicinally. It is also popular with raiders who often cultivate new trees or camp beside old growths, to intimidate wasters and to show their own power. The trees have also been drawn as posters which are attached to various locations to show that they are taboo to enter. The trees are also used as a threat in negotiations, with someone often handing a branch to their opposite, implying that force will be used against them. The more superstitious wasters will put virgin animals near them at night, so the tree spirits do not rape the human women. Various warlords and leaders have cut down growths of Rape Trees to show they are stronger than their aggressors, and their stance against raiders. Category:Flora Category:China